


Shooting With Broken Arrows

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Zero's an easy going guy. There isn't a person on Earth that he can't charm with the exception of his wet behind the ears agent, Jude Kinkade. Zero's not even close to figuring Jude out, so he does what he does best. He sets himself a target: peeling away all of Jude's layers until he sees who he really is under those stuffy suits he enjoys wearing.





	Shooting With Broken Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Broken Arrows' by Daughtry.

Zero's an easy going guy. He plays ball because he  _ likes  _ it, but that's not what he enjoys the most. 

Some might call him a womaniser. He calls it having a good time. After all, he's only going to live once. He might as well make the most of it.

Plus, he's Zero. There isn't a person on Earth that he can't charm. 

Except for his wet behind the ears agent, Jude Kinkade. Jude is adorable in an angry puppy kind of way. He's got dark hair, light eyes and a smile that seems to have gone missing. Zero's not even close to figuring him out, so he does what he does best. 

He sets himself a target: peeling away all of Jude's layers until he sees who he really is under those stuffy suits he enjoys wearing. 

First, he invites Jude out for a drink. He spins him the sad childhood story and then he goes in for the kiss - they're in a private booth so it's all above board. Truth be told, he's looking forward to getting this over with and confirming that Jude isn't a robot that's been programmed to never loosen up. 

Naturally, everything goes to shit when Jude  _ recoils  _ and splutters his way through a rejection. 

"I don't mess with my clients, Zero. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

Jude looks like he believes the words coming out of his mouth, but Zero's a modern day Casanova. He knows the signs. Dilated pupils and the way Jude's breathing heavier than usual. The way his hands trembled when Zero brushed his against them. The way he can't look Zero in the eye. 

"I'm pretty sure you gave me the  _ right  _ impression."

Jude shakes his head slowly. "Uh. No. I definitely don't want to be another notch on your bedpost."

Zero blinks a couple more times than he needs to because  _ what?  _ This isn't how this is supposed to go. They should be in a bathroom stall right now doing things that they'll never speak of again. 

"What do you want then?"

Zero's not sure why he's asking or if he cares, but he really wants to know the answer. 

"Something more." 

Jude's tone is thoughtful, like he's actually considered it before. Zero has no idea what it means. He knows that he should walk away now and forget this, but pride won't let him. 

Jude's just become a three pointer that he desperately needs to score.

"Define 'something more'," Zero asks just for the sake of clarification. 

Jude half shrugs, even though his face flushes bright red. "I guess I want a  _ relationship _ . Not a barely there fling where it's like I'm single anyway." 

"Huh, well, there's nothing wrong with that."

"It's just not your style, right?" Jude says. "You're a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy."

Jude says it like it's a fact and while he's not wrong, it stings all the same. 

Zero usually doesn't care about what people think of him, but... this time he does. 

~

Jude is an attentive member of Zero's team. The very definition of  _ here when you need me _ . When Zero finds himself with too much homemade spaghetti and meatballs on his hands, he gives Jude a call on that basis. 

"What is it? What's the big emergency that needs to be solved right now?" Jude's eyes are darting across the doorway when he arrives, like he's expecting to see destruction.

It's possible that Zero oversold his emergency situation on the phone. 

Zero takes Jude's coat and hangs it up before directing him to his state of the art kitchen. He'll never admit it, but this is the first time he's used it. He looked up a few manuals on Google before any real progress was made. At some point, he  _ did  _ question if cracking Jude was worth all the trouble and well, here they are. 

He gestures at all of the pots and pans. "I made  _ way  _ too much food and I know that you only ever order takeout, so... Yeah. Figured you could do with a cooked meal for once."

Jude gives him a strange look. "How do you know that?"

"You told me remember? Back when I was attempting to date Jelena."

Jude flashes him an amused grin. "Attempting isn't the right word for that car crash of a relationship."

Zero's relationship with Jelena was a life

lesson that he'll never forget. There are people in this world who are even more conniving than he is and it's best to avoid them. 

"How was I supposed to know that she was a succubus? I mean, really, it's not like anyone warned me."

Jude's lips thin out into an unimpressed grimace. "Actually, I did. Several times."

"That's because you wanted me all for yourself."

Jude doesn't even miss a beat. "Zero, I'm your agent. I've seen the way you operate and let's just say that I'm good. Like, you could be the last man on Earth kinda good."

Zero clutches his chest playfully. "Consider me crushed, Kinkade. Crushed."

Jude's mouth curves into a small smile and Zero takes it as win. Jude's loosening up slowly and that's the point of all of this. For Jude to relax... and possibly make out with him, but the first part is the main thing.

"Wait, so  _ this  _ was the emergency that was so urgent that I needed to drop everything for?"

Zero switches on the extractor fan and acts like he didn't hear that.

~

It's the morning after a major game and Zero wakes up alone. 

There's no litter of girls, no empty champagne bottles, just a glass of water and his late night text thread with Jude. 

_ Great game today, Zero! Don't party too much tonight _

** _I never do_ **

_ I have at least 12 NDAs that say otherwise _

** _What can i say? Being with me is an experience?_ **

_ Yeah, and a health risk amongst other things _

** _Everything is all good over here. But you knew that didn't you?_ **

_ Whatever. Don't you have a bunch of girls to impress? _

** _Maybe. You wanna join me?_ **

_ I'd rather run over my own dick _

** _Ouch. Words hurt, Jude. Remember that._ **

There's much more of their back and forth and Zero starts to feel a weird...tingle and he realises that he's  _ smiling  _ at text messages like he's fifteen years old. 

He deletes all of them. 

~

Despite Zero's best efforts, he's never able to get Jude to hang out with him.

Yet, Jude's here in his apartment suddenly worried about his high school reunion of all things. It's the most Zero's heard about Jude's personal life and he can't help it, he drinks it all up and savours every nugget of information. 

Jude seems to think that the idiots he went to high school with are going to give him a hard time and Zero doesn't really get it. What he  _ does  _ get is that not everybody is like him. Jude cares what people think about him and that's normal. Maybe he just needs to have someone with him. Moral support and all that.

"Dude, I'll come with you."

The offer is spoken before Zero realises what he's doing, but he doesn't take it back. He's kind of curious to see what it's like. Streamers, balloons and Backstreet Boys on a loop - or something else entirely. 

Jude chuckles. "Right. You're going to come to my lame high school reunion."

"Why not? I never went to mine. It'll be fun. Plus, it'll show all those people how far you've come. You get to hang around me all day. It doesn't get any better than that."

Zero figured out quickly that Jude wasn't the most popular kid at his high school and he's more than happy to show all of his loser classmates a thing or two. 

Before Zero realises what's happening Jude pulls him into a tight hug. Zero closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Jude's cologne, allowing himself to  _ feel _ just for a second. When they separate, Zero seizes his chance and presses a chaste kiss to Jude's forehead. 

"What was that?" Jude asks and Zero briefly wonders if he's overstepped his boundaries. Jude seems fine, though, which means he has to talk his way out of an awkward  _ forehead  _ kiss of all things.

Somehow he doesn't think _I_ _want to kiss you all the time_ would be a suitable non-creepy explanation. 

Zero shrugs. "I was hoping that you'd turn into a prince, but you're still a frog."

"Wow. Finally. Verbal confirmation that you're a  _ princess.  _ I knew that this day would come."

"I'd make a fine princess, Kinkade, and you know it."

"Seriously, don't, though," Jude adds after a moment's thought. "Don't make me fall for you."

That catches Zero off guard. They never talk about what's been brewing between them. Never acknowledge the long drawn out looks they share, or the way they sometimes have long conversations about nothing at all. 

"Would it really be so bad?"

Jude snorts. "Zero, I've seen the way you treat people. You use them and discard them like they're trash. Yeah, it would be so bad." 

Zero can't argue with that. 

~

Zero's a popular man with a ton of friends so he calls his least vapid one, Justin. Justin is a typical Californian. He treats shirts like they're optional, his Instagram is basically a Men's Health spread and he married a Victoria's Secret Model two years ago 

"Hey, so, how do you know when you  _ like  _ someone?"

Justin clears his throat. "Dude, you're not going after Jelena again are you?"

"No, this is about someone else."

"Well, I guess it's all about how they make you feel. You want to be around them all the time, you want to talk to them, tell them stupid things about your day. Laugh with them over shit that doesn't even make sense." 

"All of that sounds absolutely awful," Zero says, because feelings are the  _ worst _ . That's why he chooses not to have them. 

Justin chuckles. "Yeah. It's not for the faint hearted, but it's worth it, bro."

~

Sometimes Zero gets in his feelings and wonders why the world doesn't appreciate him more. Derek Roman is adored by everybody despite his bad boy ways. Terrence Wall is respected even though everyone knows he failed a drug test. Even freaking Jeffords is more popular than he is and he rides the bench each game. 

"You just had a major scandal," Jude points out. "The general public doesn't take too kindly to its stars cheating on their girlfriends with hookers."

Zero folds his arms and levels Jude with a dark stare. "You want to know the truth? I didn't do anything with those girls. Sure, we made out, fumbled around and whatever, but I sent them home after. I didn't have sex with them."

He's never told anyone this before and he's not sure why he's telling Jude. It's not like he's innocent - he and Jelena  _ did  _ defile a confessional booth after all. Still, there's a part of him that wants Jude to know that he's not some dirty cheat. 

"I already know that," Jude says in a patient tone. "Who do you think cleaned up the situation? They told me what happened. I got them to sign NDAs. Problem solved."

"Not really. Everyone thinks I'm am asshole."

"Well, then," Jude says slowly, "Do something nice."

~

Zero invites Jud back over to his apartment for dinner and a movie. He's in the middle of setting up  _ Lethal Weapo _ n when Jude pauses mid-bite. 

"Where did you get this pizza from?" He seems intrigued, like he's never tried good pizza before.

"I made it myself."

Zero doesn't think anything of his answer until he turns to see Jude staring at him in disbelief. 

"What?" Zero says. "I like cooking. It's a hobby of mine. Amongst other things."

Jude eyes him carefully. "Uh-huh. Are you sure that this isn't some weird date? You're not going to try and make a move or something?"

"Nope. This is just two guys hanging out. One happens to be a great chef and the other is an uptight agent who needs to loosen up."

Jude doesn't look convinced. 

Zero's still confused by his own feelings, enough that he's not going to try anything else. 

That doesn't mean that they can't hang out. 

~

_ Do you even date guys?  _

** _I don't discriminate, Jude_ **

_ What makes you think that I'm interested? _

** _Are you interested? _ **

_ I don't know _

~

Zero finds himself showing Justin the messages, like he's some idiot in junior high. He doesn't understand any of this. He's not sure why he's so set on Jude or why he cares about being rejected. After all, he doesn't want a relationship. He's too busy for that. Right?

"Dude. Man up and ask him out."

That's Justin's sage advice. 

Zero glares at him and wonders why he doesn't have any intelligent friends. "Is that it? You drove all the way out here to tell me to ask out someone who wants nothing to do with me?"

Justin shrugs. "Actually, the wife told me not to leave here without your famous banana bread."

Justin's lucky that Zero was already planning to do some stress baking. 

~

Zero's new thing is slipping into Jude's apartment and waiting for him to come back. He regrets it one evening when Jude arrives with a face of thunder and watery eyes. Zero's bad at general communication let alone the kind of solace that Jude clearly needs. 

Unfortunately, he's got a full bowl of Cheerios and he actually wants to know who's pissed Jude off so that he can go and kick their ass. 

"Zero, what have I told you about coming over here?" Jude's voice is tight and he refuses to look Zero in the eye. 

Up until now Jude's only ever half-heartedly commented on Zero being at his apartment. Zero's a lot of things but an unwelcome presence isn't one of them. He wouldn't have come over if he thought it would upset Jude in any way. 

He points at the small Tupperware container on Jude's counter. "I made banana bread and I thought you'd like some."

Jude's face brightens and he glances at the container in bemusement.

"Oh... thanks? I think? Your baking skills are really throwing me off, by the way. I feel like you should be showing me how you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue instead."

Zero grins. "Like I told you before, being around me is an ex--"

"--experience, yeah, I got it," Jude cuts him off. "Is there anyway you can move the experience back to your condo? I need to hit the hay."

"What's up? Did something happen?" 

Zero admittedly doesn't know much about Jude's life. They're supposed to be friends. This is what friends do, right? Ask each other deep probing questions and hope for the best.

"No. I'm just tired."

Jude  _ does  _ look tired. There are dark circles under his eyes and his skin is ashen, like he's seen a ghost. 

Zero leaves without fanfare. 

~

Zero spends the night tossing and turning. He keeps on picturing how crushed Jude looks and he can't sleep. Not until he knows who is upsetting Jude. He considers going over there, but he stops himself. 

Turning up at three in the morning would be crazy even for him.

Instead, he calls Jude who answers on the third ring. 

"Yeah, Zero, what is it?"

Zero swallows past the nervousness and says, "You looked upset before I left and...I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it." 

"Uh, no... I'm fine. I was just tired from work. Thank you for the offer, though."

The line cuts off leaving Zero with no doubt about where he stands with Jude. 

They're not friends, they're just two people who know each other. 

~

Zero decides to distance himself from Jude. Clearly, he's lost this battle and Jude's not interested. If anything, Zero needs to get back with the program anyway. He wants to be the team's biggest star. Pining after his agent isn't going to help him with that. 

With his renewed goal in mind, he plays an amazing game against New York. The fans chant his name after the final whistle and even Derek and Terrence come over to congratulate him. He does a few quick interviews with the on court reporters before he heads back to the locker room. 

Luckily for him, he doesn't have to do any of the major post game press conferences, so he showers quickly and heads to the parking lot. The game ball is tucked under his arm and he knows that he's made the right decision. 

Focusing on ball is what he needs to be doing right now, not Jude and whatever they have (or will never have).

Unfortunately, Jude goes and ruins his renewed goal. He's leaning against Zero's car with his phone in hand, although, he pockets it when he sees Zero. 

He looks like he's at war with himself, but he steps forward and strikes up a conversation when Zero reaches his Aston Martin.

"I haven't heard from you in five days," Jude says, his eyes focused on a spot just behind Zero. "Any fires that I need to put out?" 

Zero grins and holds up the basketball. "Oh, I already extinguished the heck outta New York."

Jude finally looks at him and he nods. "Yeah, I saw that. Good game. Even Lionel Davenport was impressed him you."

Zero doesn't care about what a B List actress thinks about him, much less the coach's estranged wife. 

"What are you doing hanging around with her?"

Jude shifts his feet, like he's hesitant about answering. "There's been a lot of negative buzz around the team and I told Oscar I could get her to attend our home games."

"Last time I checked, you worked for the agency and not the Devils."

Zero's no fan of Oscar Kinkade and if Jude had any sense, he wouldn't be either. The man is a shark swimming in a sea of seals. Jude's just chum to him, a naïve boy who will stop at nothing to impress his father. 

"Oscar is my father. I'm just helping him out."

There's a somber note in Jude's voice, like he doesn't believe what he's saying. It doesn't take Zero long to put the pieces together. 

"Oh, yeah? The other night. It was him that upset you, wasn't it?"

Jude swallows audibly. "It was just a misunderstanding. I thought I'd screwed up, but I hadn't."

Zero's been an avid Devils fan for years, followed the team when he was out of state and there have been countless profiles on Oscar Kinkade. 

Not one of them mentioned that he has a son. 

Unfortunately, this isn't Zero's fight. 

"Look, Jude, I have to go, but don't bend over backwards trying to impress someone who's done nothing for you. You deserve better."

"Thanks."

"I'm just calling it like I see it."

~

There's a knock on Zero's door one evening, and it's Jude. They haven't been speaking much since Zero decided to back off, so he's surprised to see Jude here. 

"I have a date," Jude announces, like Zero's supposed to twirl him around and congratulate him. "Tonight."

Zero resorts to his usual sarcasm. "Wow. I could have sworn that you were part man, part robot. Mostly robot. Are you malfunctioning?'

Jude rolls his eyes. "Very funny."

"I try."

Jude steps past Zero and enters the condo, running a hand through his hair as he exhales messily. "Look, the team has this charity event tonight and I thought I'd bring him there. You're coming, right?"

Zero looks down at his grey joggers and sweatshirt. "Actually, I have a busy evening ahead of me."

Jude narrows his eyes. "You  _ need  _ good exposure, Zero. Going to this event will give you that."

That line would have worked if he wouldn't have to look at Jude and his date all night long. 

"I'll go to the next one," he says quickly. "Tell me about your date."

Jude's face lights up and Zero's chest does this weird  _ swooping  _ thing. That feeling dissipates quickly because Jude's excited about someone that isn't him.

"His name is Danny and he works with this renowned sports photographer. Actually, he was at the Skin Issue shoot you did a few weeks ago."

Zero doesn't remember Danny, but that's not surprising. It's not like he pays attention to people he doesn't care about. 

"How well do you know him?" 

Jude raises an eyebrow. "As well as you know your conquests."

"Touché."

Zero uses the ensuing silence to eye Jude up slowly. He's wearing a pale blue shirt, grey suit and a hideous purple tie. It looks like one of his stuffy work suits and that won't fly. Zero would be a bad friend if he let Jude out like that. 

"Come upstairs to my bedroom," he says without thinking about how it sounds. 

"What? Zero, seriously? I tell you that I have a date and you want me to satisfy some urge that you have? I thought we had moved past all of that."

Zero blinks. "I meant come up so that we can choose a better outfit for you."

Jude stares at him. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

There's a long stretch of silence while they stare at each other, eyes meeting like two magnets drawn together. Zero wonders why his mouth is dry all of a sudden just as Jude licks his lips and looks away.

Zero knows in that instance that he's  _ screwed _ . 

~

Zero's in the middle of frosting a batch of cupcakes that he technically can't eat when his buzzer sounds. He uses the kitchen camera feed to see who it is and he brushes his hands on his apron when he sees Jude. 

Jude wastes no time when Zero lets him in, he dives right into it. 

"It was a disaster. I ruined the entire night."

Zero pulls off his apron and sets it on the counter. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Jude grimaces. "I spilled champagne all over myself. And then he made his move while I was shirtless in the bathroom and I was startled. I accidentally headbutted him in the face. There was blood everywhere."

"Wow, okay yeah, that's bad."

"I ruined your shirt."

Zero laughs gently. "Jude, I have a lot of shirts. I'll live."

Jude looks so dejected, but Zero doesn't know what else to say. It's not like he really dates people. He doesn't test the waters or have dinner with people and find out about them. He just picks them out and has his people send them over. 

Jude seems dejected, eyes downcast as he slumps over the kitchen counter. "First date in  _ years  _ and that happens? I'm taking that as solid proof that I'm destined to be alone."

"I'm sure Danny will get over it - and under you - whenever you're ready."

Jude rubs a hand over his face. "Danny is an opportunist. I don't think he was interested at all. Nobody ever is."

"I am," Zero blurts out before he can stop himself. "Interested that is."

"What are you talking about?" 

Zero clears his throat. "I like you. I mean, at first, I was only interested in loosening you up a little, but now that I actually know you, I like you."

"I know that you're trying to be nice, but I don't need your pity," Jude says without missing a beat. "I will, however, take a cupcake." 

It's such an abrupt turnaround that Zero merely does as he's told. 

He gives Jude a cupcake. 

~

Zero calls his agency and makes some enquiries about switching agents. It's not that Jude isn't doing a great job, more like Zero has too much pride to sit around and pine after him. Maybe things will be easier if they're not in contact. He can focus on basketball and go back to his womanising ways in peace. 

Unfortunately, Jude sees things differently. 

He catches up with Zero at the arena and drags him into a secluded hallway. 

"Zero, what the hell? My boss called and told me to come into the office for an  _ evaluation  _ because apparently, you've been having some issues with me."

Zero freezes; he definitely didn't phrase it like that. He may have used the word  _ uncomfortable _ , but it was more about his desire for a new agent than Jude's capabilities. 

"I merely made an enquiry about getting another agent, that's all," he says. 

Jude's laughter is bitter and cold. "This is my punishment for not sleeping with you?"

Zero's eyes widen. "No. What the fuck? You really think that I'm that much of an asshole?"

Jude inches closer. "You tell me. You tell me what it looks like."

Zero can't  _ function  _ with Jude all up in his personal space so he does what comes naturally to him. He bunches his hands in Jude's ugly suit and kisses him. This time, Jude kisses him back and Zero relaxes into it just in time for Jude to push him back furiously. 

"What the hell was that?"

"I kissed you," Zero says, "and you kissed me back. Seems pretty clear to me."

"I told you not to do this. I told you not to make me fall for you and here I am. On the verge of being fired and losing everything I've worked so hard for."

"I'm not so sure the two are related. Your jackass boss just jumped to some wild conclusions."

"Oh, shut up," Jude snaps, although his words lack any heat. "Do you always have to have an answer for everything?"

Zero swallows. "Pretty much."

Jude throws his hands up in the air. "I'm leaving. Maybe if I beg my boss enough, he'll keep me around."

Zero doesn't stop him when he leaves. 

~

Jude's boss is an asshole, but Zero takes the time to personally explain that Jude's a fine agent who can easily find work elsewhere. He contradicts everything he said in the first meeting and practically offers the guy a free season ticket. By the time he's done, Jude's no longer a junior agent and Zero's scored him a promotion and an office. 

Jude bumps into him at the arena a few hours later and stops him. 

"So, apparently, I have you to thank for my promotion."

"You deserve it. I'm sorry that I don't know how to be professional, but I will from now on."

Jude looks disappointed. 

"One more thing," Zero adds before it can get awkward. "I took the liberty of getting you a decent ride."

"What?" Jude looks so adorably confused that Zero knows that this is a bad idea. He should have stuck to his guns and gotten a new agent. 

"I just got you a new car entirely. That junk box you've been driving needed to go. You're in the big leagues now, kiddo."

Jude's eyes soften. "Thanks, Zero. I know that things are awkward, but I think you're a good guy."

Zero can't bring himself to respond.

~

Jude's been hinting at some issues he's been having with Derek Roman, but Zero's never paid much attention. Derek Roman is a great player with a shitty attitude and Zero only deals with him on court. 

Except for today. 

Today he's rounding the corner when he overhears Jude and he stops in his tracks. 

"So, you're Zero's agent now, huh? Guess those press leaks make sense now."

Zero rolls his eyes. It was _him _and only him who'd leaked news of Terrence's injury to the media. Mostly because he wanted the team to actually win the championship and partly because Terrence wasn't doing himself any favours by pretending. 

Jude clears his throat. "That had nothing to do with me. However, you and I need to come to an understanding on this Olivia matter really quickly. Now that Chase is free, they're going to start asking questions."

There's a scuffling sound and Zero feels more than hears a back slamming into a wall. 

"Find another asshole to give you an alibi. I'm done." 

"Derek, come on, man," Jude is saying, panic evident in his tone.

Zero rounds the corner just in time to see Derek fisting Jude's shirt. 

"Leave him alone," he calls out. The relief is plain to see in Jude's eyes and Zero's glad he happened to be here. 

Derek releases Jude and takes a step toward Zero. "Or what?"

Zero doesn't flinch. "Or the press will hear all about your nasty little habit."

Derek points a figure at him. "You'll  _ never  _ be a star here. Never."

He walks away before Zero can respond, leaving him to check on Jude. 

"You good?"

Jude stares at him for a touch too long before he finally say, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"You wanna tell me what that was about?"

Jude laughs softly. "I may or may not be a murder suspect and now I have no alibi."

Zero glances in the directory Derek went in. "Forget him. If you need one, I got you. You and I met up a bunch of times. What's one more?"

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm guilty first?"

Zero snorts messily. "Something tells me that you're not a murderer, Jude. Besides, you've covered me plenty of times. I don't mind having your back for once."

Jude looks surprised. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Jude says slowly. "Friends." 

~

Justin finds the whole thing hilarious. He's used to Zero getting the girl, used to hearing smooth stories about his sensual seduction and not awkward bumbling and straight up rejection. Zero can't fault him for enjoying his plight. 

"I thought you said that you were Cupid's wet dream," Justin says. 

Zero winces - maybe this is karma for all of his overconfident behaviour and stupid things that he's said. 

"It looks like Cupid's shooting with broken arrows at the moment."

Justin laughs. "Wait til I tell Melissa about this."

Zero rolls his eyes. "Is that going to be before of after you teach her how to read?"

"I keep telling you that Mel has a degree."

"...in Floral Management."

"Still counts."

Zero scoffs, but it's all in jest. He used to look at Melissa and wonder what Justin saw in her, but he gets it now. 

Sometimes, people can't help who they fall for. 

~

Keeping things strictly professional is simple. Boring, but simple. Zero's playing the best basketball of his life and living like a monk. Apparently, celibacy brings out the best in him. Jude's been working double time to capitalise on his good form and they've secured several major endorsement deals. 

Everything is awesome. 

Except for the part where Jude's pestering him about attending Ahsha Hayes' party. Zero has nothing against her, he just doesn't want to go to her party. He's not even sure why Jude is going when he's been fighting with Derek. 

"Come on, I'll be there. I'm taking Danny."

Zero's head snaps up at that. Jude's  _ still  _ with Danny the opportunist?

"I thought Danny just wanted to be famous."

Jude shrugs. "Him and everyone else in this town."

"So, you'd rather date him anyway?

"It's not like there are a stream of people waiting to date me."

"That doesn't mean that you have to settle for some leech."

"He's not a leech, he's just... I don't know. It's all very new. We're acquaintances more than anything else."

Zero shakes his head. "You deserve better, man. Way better."

"Thanks."

Zero tips an imaginary hat. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Jude sounds hopeful, like he thinks any of what he just said is going to change Zero's mind.

"I'm sure. I kind of like keeping a low profile. Apparently being scandal free reduces stress."

Jude snorts. "Imagine that."

~

Jude returns an hour later. 

"I drove all the way to Ahsha's place and I realised that the only person who'd make a Devils party bearable is you."

Zero clutches his chest dramatically. "Oh, Jude, you say the sweetest things."

Jude chuckles quietly, but he doesn't respond. 

"I didn't realise you'd be coming back," Zero adds. "I ate all the pizza." 

Jude smiles warmly. "That's okay. I just... I don't know why I came back here."

Zero wants to ask about Danny, but he pushes the urge down. It's none of his business. 

"I'm irresistible and you just can't stay away. Duh."

Jude takes his time to respond. "Yeah, you are. And I know that this is a bad idea, but you did what I told you not to do. You made me fall for you."

The admission hangs in the air, like a tree branch ripe with tantalising fruit. All Zero has to do is reach out and grab it. 

Instead, he does what he always does and makes a joke out of it. 

"I'm sorry. Although, I  _ am  _ nice to look at, so, is it really so bad? At the very least, I'd be your hottest conquest."

Jude looks down at the floor. "You'd be my  _ only  _ conquest."

"Oh." Zero swallows hard. "Wow. Yeah. Maybe this is a bad idea." 

"Wow. Well, at least we agreed on that."

Zero puts a hand on Jude's arm. "I meant to say that this is a bad idea, but I don't care. I like you. I have since you told me to come to L.A." 

It's true. 

Dating Jelena was for image reasons, but his crush on Jude precedes whatever wanderlust he had while dating her. He's never considered actually dating a guy until now. Yet, he's intrigued by what they could be. What they could have. 

"What about your career?" Jude asks because he's the brains of this operation. Zero hasn't been thinking about that, doesn't really want to either. 

"Dude, this is just the beginning. We can worry about all of that later. In the meantime, I have a hot tub." 

"That's your line?" Jude says. "You have a hot tub?" 

"I have a hot tub and... something more."

It takes Jude a second to get it. 

"Wow. Very smooth. Too smooth."

Zero grins. "It's working isn't it?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Zero does as he's told, stepping forward and cupping Jude's chin with his hand and leaning in until their lips touch. Jude tastes like champagne, sweet with a hint of peppermint, like he's been chewing gum. Zero deepens the kiss, smiling into it when Jude responds fervently. 

By the time they pull apart, Jude's eyes are glassy and his lips are dark red.

Zero finds himself trying to fill the quiet just to ensure that they're on the same page. 

"This is going to sound really corny, but... I really do like you. A lot. And if you're still not sure, or you're not done with Danny, then, I don't want to--"

Jude silences him with another kiss. 

"I'm sure," Jude says when they come up for air. "I've been sure since Ohio. Maybe even before that. Definitely after you came to my high school reunion and spend the entire night talking about how amazing I am."

Zero chuckles at the memory. "I meant every word of it."

"I know you did."

"So, what do we do now?" Zero asks, suddenly aware of the fact that he's never been in a real relationship before. Every situation he's been in has had some angle to it. 

Until now. 

"What you said before," Jude says, eyes crinkling as he smiles."Your hot tub and... something more."

Zero feels the corner of his mouth upturn and something blossoms in his chest, like a flower springing into nature; it's not quite love, but it's pretty damn close. 

~fin~


End file.
